


Not telling causes troubles

by suzymaria85



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds out that one of her friends has strong feelings for him and he handles her with fierce care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not telling causes troubles

"Addie, what the fuck?!" Tom shouted as he barged into my room, somewhat angry look in his eyes. 

"What.. I.. what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Why didn't you tell me this yourself? That I had to hear this from Rose? Why didn't you tell me this, Addie? Why?"

"Tell you what? Honestly Tom, I don't understand a word that you're saying." My voice started to rise a bit.

My mind was completely blank. I had no clue of what he was talking about and I tried as hard as I could to think what Rose might have said to him, apparently about something that I had said or done.

Tom put his hands on my shoulders and took a step forward. 

"That you have feelings for me. Strong feelings. That.. That you're in love with me", Tom said with his soft voice.

My eyes flew open. How did even Rose know about this? I never told this to her, the only person I had mentioned about this was..

"Fucking Dean, that son of a bitch.. Fuck!" I muttered.

"What?" Tom asked, frowning.

"I uhm.. I might have mentioned about this to Dean and apparently he told it to Rose and she told it to you... God damn it.." I said quietly, looking down on my feet. I couldn't look into his eyes.

Tom put his index finger under my chin and lifted it up so I had no other choice but to look into his green blue eyes. And as I looked at them, I saw that his pupils were dilated. His eyes were almost black. He looked deep into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tom asked, whispering. He was so close to me.

I just stared at him, looking at him, devouring him with my eyes. My god, how gorgeous this man was.

"I.. I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that you might not have the same feelings for me. I've been rejected too many times in my life and I couldn't take another one. Not from you." I felt how tears were filling my eyes.

"Addie, does this look like I'm rejecting you?" Tom asked, his face dead serious.

"Uhm... uh.. no.. I-I-I don't know", I stuttered.

Tom took a deep breath, his eyes started to wonder all over my body. As his eyes were looking at my feet, he took a hard grip on my arms and pushed me backwards fiercely, so that when my back hit the edge of my writing table, my whole body would twitch. I couldn't say a thing. This wasn't the Tom that I had know for all these years. He was so different now. So.. so.. fierce and harsh. Like a hungry predator that had just sunken it's claws in it's pray.

He lowered his head so that his lips brushed my ear. It made my whole body shiver. I had goose pumps all over.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Addie. This is not a rejection. But since you didn't tell me, you're in trouble now, missy", he whispered. "Turn over."

I tried to register everything that he'd just said. As I didn't do what he told me to do, he got that same dangerous and angry look in his face again.

"Something wrong with the hearing? I... said... TURN OVER!" Him shouting those words made me want him even more. He grabbed my arms and forced me to turn over, leaning against the writing table.

He leaned against me, put his arms around me and started working on my pants. Unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. Yanking them down along with my panties with one smooth move. I felt his big arm on my ass, squeezing the cheeks and the I felt a burning sting and heard a loud slap.

 _Oh my god.. he's spanking me.._ That was all I could think about.

Another loud slap and even stronger sting.

"Have you been a good girl?" I heard him saying.

"Uhm.. yes?" I said, a hint of insecurity in my voice.

"Wrong!" He shouted and slapped my as twice. It made me yelp.

"No! No I haven't!" I cried out.

"No, you haven't what?" he said.

"No I haven't been a good girl! I'm a bad girl! So, so bad!"

I tensed my body to take yet another strong slap but that never came. Instead I felt his hands caress my ass and I heard him humming. Such a low and deep and oh, so vibrating sound.

"That's a good girl, Addie. That's a good girl." Tom said. He turned me around slowly, his look much softer now.

"I'm not rejecting you, darling. I have the same feelings for you too. Have had them for so long now. I'm so glad that you feel the same way about me. But you should've told me this."

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I'm so sorry.." 

"Shhh, love."

Tom cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me. And that kiss was so soft, tender, but still very determined, claiming what belongs to him. I put my arms around his neck, letting his tongue explore my mouth. As he was kissing me, I moaned against his mouth, which made him go even wilder. The dangerous predator was waking up again. He took a hold on my waist and pulled me out from the kiss. Then he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off, leaving me standing with nothing else that my blue lace bra.

"Lie down on the bed", he said, his words commanding.

I walked to the bed and laid down on it. He came lying right next to me, moving his hand all over my body. I closed my eyes from the ecstasy. 

"Open your legs", Tom whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked at me with his soft expression, traveling his hand over my thighs. "Open them, love".

I bent my knees a bit and opened my legs slowly, revealing my wet and aching folds. I pursed my lips as I felt his long finger dip into my entrance. I put my right leg over Tom's legs so he could get better access. 

"Oh, you're so wet, darling. Mmmhh, I love this. So warm, so wet, so... good", his breathing speeding up.

He added another finger inside me and slowly started pumping in and out, making me moan out loud.

"Oh god, Tom, please.. touch me.. rub it... please.." I panted.

"Mmmhh, you're so eager. I like my girl to know what she wants", Tom chuckled.

He put his thumb on my clit and started rubbing and twirling it. My body started to shake. I was already so close.

"Open your eyes, darling. I want to see your beautiful eyes", Tom whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes, panting, looking at him.

"Tom.. I'm very sorry, but I think that I can't keep my eyes open at the end" I said, out of breath.

Tom smiled and leaned down to me.

"I'm not expecting for you to keep your eyes open at the end, simply because.. you can't. I'm going to make you come so hard that this whole bed will shake", Tom whispered.

He increased the speed of his fingers, pumping me, rubbing me.

"Mmh.. Tom.. Tom.. I'm.. I.. Oooooohhhh gooooddd!!!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut, riding through my thunderous orgasm. 

My body shaking, me whimpering, Tom stopped his finger movements, still keeping his thumb on my clit, feeling it pulsating, leaning down on me and kissing me on my lips. 

"Oh my god, Tom.. That was amazing.." I panted, my cheeks red as rose petals, my body sweaty.

"Did you think that this is it? Darling, this was just a fore play. Now starts the fun part", Tom smiled and again leaned down on me, "I get to fuck you now."

I sighed loudly from the fact that I get to feel all of him inside me. Tom rose from the bed and stood by the side in front of me, looking down on me, waiting for something.

"Open my trousers", he commanded. 

I quickly sat up and started working with his jeans, unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper. I slowly yanked his jeans down, leaving his boxer briefs still on,  seeing the enormous bulge through the fabric, staring at it. I looked up at him, silently begging the permit to touch him. Tom looked at me hungrily and without any words he slightly nodded his head for letting me to touch him.

I put my hands on the side of his thighs, moving them up slowly, teasing him. When I reached the fabric of his boxers, I slid my hand under them to feel him, to feel his manhood. As my fingers touched it, I felt it twitch. It made me smile wickedly. My other hand touched him from the outside of his boxers and Tom flipped his head back, moaning.

I then put my fingers inside of the waistband and pulled the boxers down, revealing his throbbing and twitching cock. I grabbed his living shaft in my hand and started rubbing it, moving my hand up and down. His whole body shook. Then all of the sudden he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Oh, darling, even though I would love for you to keep on doing that, I must stop you. Other wise I'm going to come after three thrusts. And we wouldn't like that, now would we?" Tom growled.

"I'd hate that", I whispered.

Tom kicked his jeans and boxers away, took off his shirt and came on top of me, putting his hands behind my back to unhook my bra. When the bras were gone, he cupped my breasts and took my other nipple in his mouth, sucking it, twirling his tongue around it, making me crazy.

"Oh for the love of fuck Tom, fuck me already!" I whined.

Tom lifted up his head, looked at me and laughed. 

"Dear lord how hungry you are, darling. You want me to be rough?" 

"If you wont be rough with me, I will personally punch you in the dick!"

"Oh, well, that might be too painful to experience. Turn." 

I turned around, burying my face to the pillows and offering my hips and again so wet and aching cunt to him. I felt him moving closer to me, his fully erected cock against my slid folds. I bucked my hips against his so he could finally get inside me, fuck me until I'm senseless.

"Hold your breath, darling."

I held my breath and felt how he pushed his hard cock all the way in. I screamed against the pillows as he started his fierce and strong thrusts. 

"Oh god, Tom.. yes.. this feels.. so.. oohh fuucckkk! So good! Don't stop. Don't stop!" I screamed.

His every thrust hit the delicious spot, giving me cold shivers each time. Then he grabbed my waist and turned me over fast, with one smooth move. I was now under him, facing him, looking into his eyes. He put his arm under the bend of my knee and pushed it up, so he could get ever more deeper.

"You like this, babe? You like me doing this to you? You like me fucking you?" Tom breathed.

"Yes, yes I do. It feels so good. Keep going, I'm so close."

"Come with me. I won't take no for an answer. Come with me."

Tom increased his pace and my mind went blur. My second orgasm started to build strongly inside me and I felt him change his pace. He was right there, about to come. 

"Oh fuck, Addie!" he groaned and that was all I needed to go over the edge.

Another mind blowing orgasm ran through me and Tom spurted his warm seed inside me.

Tom crushed me when he fell over me, out of breath. My throat hurt from all the screaming, my whole body worn up, our hot and sweaty bodies tangled to each other.

"Oh my god Tom, that was so wonderful" I muttered.

"Oh yes, yes it was", Tom said, lifting his head up and kissed me. Stoking my hair with his hand.

"I know now what a real love feels like", Tom said softly.

"Well, what does it feel like?"

He smiled, love shining from his eyes.

"You, darling. It feels like you."

 

************************************************************************************************

 

I woke up in the morning to the sound of people talking and laughing in the kitchen. I got up from the bed, grunting. My throat was still sore, my ass was still burning from the spanking, my lady bits were on fire from all the Tom.

I put on my robe and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I recognized the voices as Rose's and Dean's. When I came to the kitchen, they both stopped talking, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"You little devil", Rose laughed. "You little fucker."

"Okay, people has GOT to stop confusing me here! Tell me what have I done this time", I snapped.

"You had sex with Tom!" Dean shouted.

"What.." I said, confused.

"Was he good? Was he big?" Rose teased.

"I'm not.. how did you even know about this?" I asked.

"Oh, I told them." I turned around and saw Tom standing there, looking like nothing happened last night, he looked so gorgeous. I, on the other hand, looked like a vulture, hair all messed up and probably my make-up all over the face.

"Oh.. uhm.. okay. So.. we're telling people?" I asked. I really didn't even mind if people knew about us, last night just felt so right.

"Well I thought that what the hell. I love you, I want you, and I want to shout it from the rooftops", Tom said, moving closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, leaned down and kissed me.

"Come on then", Tom said and took my hand.

"Wait, where are you two going? We need to know more! We need to know every single dirty detail!" Rose said.

Tom stopped, turned his head over his shoulder and said the sentence that made me blush. And horny.

"I'm going to fuck my woman senseless." 

 


End file.
